xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Humanoid
Humanoids are a category of enemy in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It includes all living, non-human enemies that have the same general body plan as humans, with a head, two arms, two legs, and an upright stance. All enemy xenoforms belong to this category, along with the only two Miran Sylooth and Gularth races, the others all belonging to Ganglion or Samaarian factions. All regular Humanoids resist Ether-based attacks, and possess a weakness to Beam damage, with Tyrants usually having 5 extra resistance against every attribute, and bosses having completely unique resistances. Types of Humanoids From smallest to largest, by size classification, Humanoid species include the following: Small Humanoids * Marnuck - The most common of the Ganglion ground troops, found in Ganglion bases, and in scout groups all over Mira. They are commonly armed with guns, and carry a rectangular pack on their packs which provide them with combat-boosting drugs. * Milsaadi - Tall, slender assassins with silicon bodies, that carry curved blades and wear tattered hoods. They are one of few enemies to have Male and Female variations. They adopt an ambushing tactic, hiding invisible, or hanging from roofs until approached, and are found in Primordia, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Prone - Soldiers with a pig-like face, comprised of two separate clans. The Prone of the Cavern Clan have a pink or tanned skin tone, those from the Tree Clan have bluish grey skin tone. The former are Ganglion grunts and common enemies, and the latter are only fought on particular missions. They possess similar arts and weaponry to BLADE's, and have males and females, the females being called Prone Vixes. They also capture and train suids for use in combat, leading to the Armored variation of suids. They are found in Primordia, Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum, as well as the Tyrant Dadaan, the Strongest Prone. * Definians - A purely female race of humanoids, with the ability to shapeshift, and used by the Ganglion as covert operatives, posing as humans and other xenoforms to mislead and undermine BLADE. They are primarily fought in missions, but also possess a few generic members, found in Cauldros. * Wrothians - A hardy warrior race with a similar physical build to humans, but bearing distinctly cat-like facial features, ears, and tails, fought exclusively in various missions, across various continents. Medium Humanoids There are no medium Humanoid enemies. Large Humanoids There are no large Humanoid enemies. X-Large Humanoids * Sylooth - Earthy, lumbering giants with long arms, hunched backs, and rocky ledges protruding from their waists and shoulders, which support various pieces of regional foliage and tree-like fungal pods. They are often accompanied by smaller enemies which presumably use their colossal size as refuge. Found in Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. * Gularth - Colossal magma beasts with skin resembling volcanic rock, and gigantic orange crystal formations running along their backs, and hanging from their mouths. They are found in Cauldros, and unique amongst Humanoids for having a large resistance to Thermal attacks, as well as additional weaknesses to Electric- and Gravity-based damage. XX-Large Humanoids There are no XX-large Humanoid enemies. Mixed * Ganglion Command - High ranking members of the Ganglion, fought throughout the story as bosses, namely Goetia, Dagahn, and Ryyz. Size and resistance spreads vary with each member. Category:XCX Humanoids